Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix by Axel VO
by Sunny-Bzh
Summary: Lord Voldemort est de retour et Harry Potter va faire sa cinquième rentrée scolaire à Poudlard. Afin de mieux le protéger, Dumbledore apporte quelques modifications à ses conditions de vie..Merci à BobMarley07Be de m'avoir retranscrit mon manuscrit.
1. Prologue

_**A la mémoire de Romain Picard, Dieu ait ton âme Romain, je ne t'oublierai jamais...**_

Préface

La nuit peut-être terrible parfois

La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis presque deux heures dans les rues de Liverpool, mais cela n'empêchait pas Florence Legris, Fanny Guénolé, Kevin Le Dréau et Carry Le Brun de jouer dehors.

Ils s'amusaient, comme tous les soirs, à martyriser les plus jeunes qu'eux qu'ils croisaient. Ce soir là, ce fût la dernière fois pour eux…

Le jeune Romain Picard sortait de chez lui, pour se rendre chez sa mamie, qui habitait trois rues plus loin. Romain était en classe avec Florence, Fanny, Kevin et Carry, il était leur souffre-douleur, mais peut importe, ce soir Romain allait chez Mamie Reine, une sorcière de haut niveau, qui fût même, Directrice du Service de la Protection des moldus, au Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Il était fier d'aller chez sa grand-mère cette nuit, car elle allait lui montrer comment changer une table en cochon.

Il s'engagea donc, dans Charleston Street et remonta la rue tout en se rappelant la nuit précédente où Mamie reine lui avait montré comment changer un sachet de thé en tranche de jambon.

Arrivé à deux maisons de chez Mamie Reine, ses pires ennemis sortirent de l'ombre.

- Alors Picard, lança Fanny, prêt à te faire mettre en pièces…

- Les profs ou les pions ne sont plus là pour te protéger, continua Florence.

Romain commença à reculer, mais Kevin était derrière…

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? s'exclama Florence

- On n'en a pas fini avec toi, reprit Fanny

Kevin lui prit les mains pour lui maintenir derrière le dos et Fanny lui décrocha une gifle qui résonna dans toute la rue. Romain sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se retient pour ne pas faire leur faire plaisir

- Alors Picard, dit Carry, le blâme, ce n'est pas toi qui l'eu en fin d'année…

Elle lui mit une paire de gifles, sous la violence des gifles, la lèvre inférieure de Romain se mit à saigner.

- As-tu compris MINABLE, cria Fanny

- Ouais, reprit Florence, et …

Quelque chose était arrivée dans le ciel. Le ciel indigo parsemé d'étoile était devenu tout à coup complètement noir et sans lumière. Les étoiles, la lune, les lampadaires brumeux de chaque coté de la rue s'étaient évanouis. Le ronronnement des voitures et les murmures des arbres étaient partis. La douce soirée était soudaine d'un froid perçant, mordant. Ils étaient entourés d'une obscurité totale, impénétrable, silencieuse, comme si une main géante avait posé un épais manteau glacial sur toute la rue, les aveuglant.

Les voix terrifiées de Fanny et Florence parviennent aux oreilles de Romain.

- Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? A-Arrête !

- Je ne fais rien ! s'écria Romain

VLAN

Romain sentit un poing lui saisir la tête et le soulever. De petites lumières blanches étincelèrent devant lui, il eu l'impression que sa tête avait était hachée en deux un instant plus tard, il atterrit violemment sur le sol.

Il entraperçût alors une silhouette imposante, encapuchonnée, glissant vers lui, flottant au-dessus du sol, sans pieds ni tête visible sous sa robe, aspirant la nuit en avançant, il repensa à tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

Il y eut alors un hurlement et un éclair vert, cela quatre fois, le sang de Romain se glaça, tandis que la silhouette s'avança toujours vers lui, deux mains grises, visqueuses pleine de croûtes et de cicatrices se glissèrent hors de sa robe, prête à l'attraper, mais une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien retentit dans cette terrible nuit.

- SPERO PATRONUM ! SPERO PATRONUM !

Mamie Reine arriva essoufflée en robe de chambre écossaise. Ses boucles grisonnantes sortaient de son filet à cheveux, sa baguette magique en l'air et ses pieds étaient à moitié sortis de ses pantoufles en tissu écossais.

- Ça va mon chéri ? demanda t-elle

Mais Romain était incapable de parler, la lumière était revenue et les quatre corps de Fanny, Florence, Kevin et Carry étaient là, étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix.

- Ils-Ils sont…

- Oui mon chéri, répondit Mamie Reine, ils sont morts.

- Mais comment, s'écria Romain en pleurs, c'était quoi ces éclairs verts ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mon chéri, lui répondit sa grand-mère

C'est alors que trois personnes apparurent soudainement devant eux.

- Reine, que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda un petit homme replet vêtu d'une longue cape à fines rayures et un chapeau melon.

- Bonsoir monsieur le ministre, c'est incompréhensible, j'ai vu Vous-Savez-Qui, ici, Monsieur Le Ministre, je le croyais mort… et des détraqueurs…

- Harry Potter avait raison, s'exclama le ministre à l'intention des deux autres personnes présentes, messieurs les aurors, pouvez-vous aller voir Albus Dumbledore tout de suite et organiser une réunion d'urgence avec les personnes qu'il souhaite?

- Bien Monsieur Fudge, à plus tard, répondit un auror avant de disparaître.

Monsieur Fudge se retourna vers Mamie Reine pour lui raconter toute l'histoire :

- Reine, il faut que je vous dise, comme vous le savez, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers vient d'avoir lieu au Collège Poudlard et Harry Potter était l'un des champions. Lors de la troisième tache, le trophée fut transformé en portoloin et il fut transporté avec Cédric Diggory auprès des fidèles de âce à un puissant rituel de magie noire, réussit à retrouver son corps grâce à une potion composée à base d'ossement du père de Vous-Savez-Qui, du sang de Harry Potter et d'une main de l'un de ses fidèle. Il a aussi tué Cédric Diggory, le fils de Diggory.

- Mais c'est une catastrophe, hurla Mamie Reine.

- Je sais, Reine, reprit le Ministre, je vous demande de garder cela secret pour le moment et, si vous le permettez, il faudra que je fasse subir à votre petit-fils le sortilège d'oubliette.

- Je comprends parfaitement, dit Reine, mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire moi-même, car que va penser s'il vous voit ensuite transplaner?

- Vous n'avez pas perdu la main, Reine, allez à bientôt, s'exclama la Ministre en serrant la main de Mamie Reine.

Il transplana et Mamie Reine s'approcha de son petit-fils :

- Je suis désolée mon petit chéri, mais je suis obligée.

Elle lui prit la main et transplana chez elle.

- Voilà, je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé ce soir, dit Mamie Reine. Il y a treize ans, avant que je ne prenne ma retraite, un sorcier a très mal tourné. Ce sorcier s'appelait Voldemort, mais tout le monde l'appelle Vous-Savez-Qui ou alors Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom, car tout le monde en a peur. Son plus grand plaisir était de tuer des moldus, c'est à dire des gens comme toi et tes parents adoptifs. Mais le 31 octobre 1990, il a tué un couple, M. et Mrs Potter puis il a essayé de tuer leurs fils, Harry Potter. Mais pour une raison qu'on ignore, le petit alors âgé de un peu plus d'un an, a détruit ses pouvoirs. Plusieurs l'ont cru mort. Depuis, ce garçon est entré à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Il y à une semaine, lors d'un tournoi qui oppose les trois grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, il fut capturé par les fidèles du mage noir. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs ramené à la vie grâce à une potion.

- Alors tout le monde est en danger, s'exclama Romain

- Oui, mais tu ne vas plus t'en souvenir, dit Mamie Reine en sortant sa baguette magique et en la dirigeant vers son petit-fils allongé sur son lit, OUBLIETTE.

Aussitôt le regard de Romain se fit lointain, les plis de son front s'effacèrent et une expression d'indifférence rêveuse apparut sur son visage. Apparurent les symptômes d'une modification de la mémoire provoquée par un sortilège d'Amnésie.

- Voilà, mon petit chéri, dit Mamie Reine, dors mon petit, dors.

Elle embrassa son petit-fils et redescendit dans le salon, où elle s'installa dans son fauteuil pour réfléchir. Elle y passa toute la nuit.

Pendant ce temps-là, à 400 kilomètres de là, Harry Potter était monté dans sa chambre, s'était déshabillé et glissé dans son lit en boxer.

Il s'endormit paisiblement sans savoir qu'à des kilomètres de Privet Drive, Voldemort avait tué quatre jeunes dans une rue avec des détraqueurs à Liverpool.

Durant la nuit, il cria dans son sommeil :

- NON, PAS CEDRIC ! NE LE TUE PAS C'EST MOI QUE TU VEUX, PAS LUI IL NE T'A RIEN FAIT !

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Mais Cédric s'écroula par terre, les bras en croix, mort.


	2. Chapitre un

Chapitre premier

La fuite d'Harry

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, sa cicatrice en sang. Elle lui faisait extrêmement mal. Il se leva et alla à son bureau pour écrire une lettre à son parrain :

_Cher Sirius,_

_ Depuis la mort de Cédric, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars en revoyant la scène, mais également des choses qui ne se sont jamais produites. A chaque fois, je suis en sueur et ma cicatrice saigne._

_ Je peux en parler à personne ici, J'EN AI MARRE, SIRIUS JE T'EN SUPPLIE VIENS-ME CHERHER, JE MEURS à MON TOUR ICI._

_ Si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, c'est bien toi, alors fais quelque chose pour ton filleul qui n'a plus envie de vivre. Je, je ne peux même pas écrire cette lettre sans pleurer, je en peux plus Sirius. Je ne veux plus continuer comme ça, fais quelque chose avant que ça aille trop loin…_

_Je t'embrasse très fort._

_Harry_

Il donna la lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte et retourna dans son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps silencieusement.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fût réveillé par Hedwige de bonne heure, elle ramenait la réponse de Sirius.

_Mon petit Harry,_

_Je sais que c'est extrêmement dur ce que tu as vécu la semaine dernière en compagnie de Cédric, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre pour autant, beaucoup de monde a besoin de toi_

_(Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Cho…). Pense bien à ça._

_De plus, tu es mon seul souvenir de mes merveilleux amis, ne commets pas cette erreur, je vais venir très bientôt te voir en cachette. Nous irons nous promener toute une journée._

_Sache également que je t'aime plus que tout sur cette terre, tu es un peu comme mon fils, celui qui m'aide à tenir le coup. Qui me donne le courage de rester cacher tout le temps, c'est toi ma force, alors si tu pars, je n'aurais plus rien pour me retenir._

_Je te dis à très bientôt et si tu as quoi que soit, envoie-moi Hedwige._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Ton Parain Sirius qui t'aime._

Il s'habilla et descendit avec un peu plus de joie prendre son petit déjeuner. Les Dursley était déjà levés et l'Oncle Vernon avait sa grosse tête en forme de ballon de rugby plongé dans le « Times », lorsque Harry franchit la porte de la cuisine, il leva sa tête du « Times » et quand il vu la tête de son neveu, sa tête prit la couleur d'une betterave rouge à moustache et lui cria :

- VA TE COIFFER, TOUT DE SUITE ET PREPARE LE BACON ET LES ŒUFS POUR TA TANTE.

- Dans tes rêves, lui cracha Harry en pleine figure, je ne suis pas votre esclave…

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de me dire, hurla t'il en se levant.

- LA FERME, lui répondit-il, tu me casse les pieds mais sérieux !

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait ainsi à son oncle, et celui-ci s'en était aperçu, Harry le défiait du regard. C'est alors que son énorme cousin Dudley arriva dans la cuisine, après avoir entendu les hurlements de son père. Il les trouva face à face à ce regarder d'œil très mauvais. Il décida alors de se jeter sur Harry. Mais Harry fût plus rapide que lui, il se poussa et Dudley s'étala de tout son long. Harry se dirigea vers lui, le retourna et se mit à califourchon sur son cousin et commença à lui donner des coups de poings en pleine figure. Dudley hurlait, l'oncle Vernon, essaya d'attraper son neveu, mais celui-ci lui décocha un coup en pleine figure. Sous tout ce bruit, la tante Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et resta figé sur la scène. Harry sortit de la cuisine par la salle à manger. Dans l'entrée, il prit le sac à main de sa tante, il sortit en claquant la porte et partit en direction de la gare du quartier.

Une heure plus tard, il était dans les rues de Southampton. Il avait le cœur gros, honteux de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Il détestait les Dursley, mais il savait que c'était eux qui l'avaient recueilli après la mort de ses parents. Une larme coula le long de sa joue pendant qu'il rentrait dans un petit café sur le port pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il passa sa journée à marcher et à acheter des petites pour lui puis vers 18h30, il reprit le train pour retourner à Privet Drive où il arriva à 20h15. Les Dursley n'étaient pas là, alors il prépara le dîner et mangea. Avant de monter se coucher à 21h30, il laissa un mot à son oncle et à sa tante pour s'excuser de ce qui s'était passé le matin.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se mit au lit en boxer. Les Dursley rentrèrent à 22h00, son énorme cousin Dudley monta les escaliers très bruyamment avant de redescendre aussi tapageusement.


	3. Chapitre deux

**Chapitre 2**

**La vraie nature des Dursley**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais à sa grande surprise, tout était prêt. Non pas dans la cuisine, mais dans la salle à manger. La tante Pétunia qui l'avait entendu, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa en lui disant :

- Bien dormi, mon chéri ?

- Oui et toi ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa tante était devenue si gentille. Il soupçonnait le professeur Dumbledore de lui avoir jeté un sort. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'oncle Vernon qui entra et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry en s'adressant lui :

- Bien dormi, Harry ? Il faut qu'on parle.

Ils s'installèrent et la tante Pétunia lui raconta son enfance. Harry fut étonné de savoir que son grand-père n'était qu'autre que Apollon Picott, le concierge de Poudlard, avant Rusard. Mais qu'il avait toujours un interdit à ses filles de venir le voir, jusqu'au jour où il est rentré et les a emmené, toutes deux, à Poudlard.

- Là, le directeur de l'époque, le professeur Dippet nous a fait passer des tests pour voir si nous avions des pouvoirs magiques. Seule, Lily en avait et elle est restée à Poudlard. Je lui en voulais, puis, il y a 20 ans notre père n'est pas rentré et Lily est rentrée en nous expliquant que père s'était tourné vers la magie noire et qu'il était parti avec un sorcier très dangereux nommé Voldemort.

Le professeur Dippet est arrivé ensuite en balai nous avertir que nous devions venir le plus vite possible à Poudlard car père arrivait avec Voldemort. Il a commencé à tuer des gens dans la rue, alors le professeur Dippet a essayé de l'arrêter mais un éclair vert l'a frappé et il est mort. Lily a sorti sa baguette et a lancé un Avada Kedavra vers notre père. Alors qu'un éclair vert se dirigeait vers lui, et avant d'être frappé, il murmura quelque chose et d'horribles cloques apparurent sur le corps de notre mère qui se tordit de douleur au sol juste à côté de moi.

Un hurlement vint ensuite déchirer le silence et lorsque notre mère fut inconsciente, je vis tomber notre père, raide mort comme le professeur Dippet.

Voldemort sortit ensuite sa baguette lança un Impero vers Lily en lui ordonnant : tue ta sœur ! Mais, au lieu de me tuer, elle leva sa baguette à son tour en hurlant : Endoloris !

Le seigneur des ténèbres tomba au sol en hurlant. Un autre sorcier est arrivé et a conseillé à ma sœur de nous emmener à l'hôpital Sainte mangouste, mais Lily a pris son balai et a déclaré qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle venait de tuer son père et qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

Ma mère et moi sommes restées trois jours à l'hôpital, puis nous en sommes sorties après avoir reçu un sort d'amnésie.

J'ai ensuite rencontré Vernon et nous nous sommes mariés. J'ai appris que Lily s'était aussi mariée et la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était à l'enterrement de notre mère. Elle était enceinte de toi.

Puis un jour je t'ai trouvé sur le pas de ma porte et je me suis souvenue de tout. D'un côté je t'aimais, tu n'y étais pour rien, tu n'étais qu'un bébé et puis un jour, alors que Dudley qui avait trois mois de moins que toi t'a pincé, tu l'as fait voler à travers la pièce et il a atterri dans le gâteau que je venais de faire pour ton anniversaire.

Vernon n'a pas apprécié et il s'est mis à te détester car nous pensions que tu n'avais pas de pouvoirs magiques. J'ai contacté Dumbledore qui m'a expliqué que suite à ce que tu avais subi avec Voldemort, des pouvoirs étaient venus en toi.

Alors j'ai eu peur et je pensais qu'en te traitant comme je le faisais, j'arriverais à tuer tout ce qu'il y avait de magique en toi parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à mon père. C'est pour cela que je t'ai fait croire que je te détestais. Je pleurais tous les soirs en me disant : il faut que j'arrête. Mais j'avais peur.

Alors excuse-moi pour tout car maintenant nous sommes en danger comme toi. J'étais présente quand Lily a ensorcelé Voldemort et il m'a regardé d'une telle façon que j'ai eu peur, une peur qui a disparu quand j'ai appris que tu avais neutralisé ses pouvoirs.

Mais depuis hier, après que Dumbledore m'a raconté tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard depuis quatre ans, j'ai encore plus peur. Je pense en effet que tu seras plus en sécurité chez les Weasley.

Puis, elle se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras. Finalement, Harry trouvait triste de partir la semaine suivante avec Molly Weasley, mais quand il arriva à Poudlard et qu'il vit la maison qui avait été construite pour eux, il n'en revint pas. Chacun avait sa chambre, même Hermione y avait la sienne.

Ils avaient certainement pensé que ce serait mieux pour Harry d'avoir ses amis près de lui. Une porte dans le mur leur permettait de passer directement d'une chambre à l'autre.

Une fois installée, il se coucha et s'endormit profondément en rêvant de Hermione.


	4. Chapitre trois

**Chapitre 3**

**La nouvelle vie à Poudlard**

Harry eu du mal à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, mais il était heureux car il pourrait jouer à ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout : le Quidditch.

Un jour où il jouait avec Ron, Fred, George, Bill et Charlie sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, Harry eu la surprise de voir plusieurs professeurs se joindre à eux. Les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick vint jouer avec eux.

Ce fut la plus belle journée de la vie de Harry. Ils recommencèrent quelques jours plus tard et cette fois Dumbledore et Hagrid se joignirent à eux.

Tous les jours, il déjeunait et dinait avec tous les professeurs dans la grande salle.

À la mi-août, Hermione arriva après avoir été invité par Dumbledore. Elle fut étonnée de voir que tout le monde était réuni à Poudlard.

Le 17 août, Harry fut demandé à 16 heures dans la grande salle. Quand il y entra, il resta bouche bée. Toute la salle avait été décorée et une banderole était suspendue sur laquelle clignotait en lettres d'or :

**« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry Potter**

**2002 - 1987 = 15 ans »**

Tout le monde était là, même Sirius et Rogue, le professeur de potion que Harry détestait. Mais à sa grande surprise, il lui souriait. Sur une table, à côté, une pyramide de cadeaux l'attendait.

Dumbledore lui offrit un chapeau de sorcier. McGonagall, elle, lui offrit un livre sur le Quidditch. Rogue lui offrit un chaudron. Mme Bibine lui offrit une paire de lunettes pour voyager avec son éclair de feu, son ballet que lui avait offert Sirius, qui lui offrit, une cape de sorcier toute neuve, et pleins d'autres cadeaux. Hermione lui offrit le sien : des lentilles de contact.

Le soir, Harry se décida enfin à parler à Hermione des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis quelque temps.

- Hermione, dit Harry, cela te dirait, une promenade au clair de lune ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit celle-ci.

Ils sortirent donc faire une promenade autour du lac, au bout d'un moment Harry dit :

- Hermione assis toi s'il te plait, il faut que je te parle.

- D'accord, répondit-elle

Ils s'essayèrent et Harry regarda Hermione comme il ne l'avait jamais regardé auparavant. Elle avait changé physiquement, elle devenait une femme et Harry sourit de plus belle.

- Que voulais-tu me dire Harry ? Questionna Hermione

Harry rougit, mais ne se dégonfla pas :

- Hermione, dit-il, cela va faire 5 ans que l'on se connaît, nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ensemble, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Nous avons changé, mûrit et nos sentiments se sont accrus. Oh ! Mione ! Cela va peut-être te sembler bizarre mais … mais… Je t'aime.

Voilà, le plus dur était fait, reste à savoir si Hermione ressentait la même chose pour lui.

- Oh ! Harry, dit-elle, tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, je le voyais dans tes yeux, tes regards sur moi me faisaient chaud, alors au lieu de papoter, montre-le-moi…

Harry et Hermione se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, ils se souriaient et se rapprochèrent plus près. Ils approchèrent leurs lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent.

**Cela ce passe dans la tête de nos deux tourtereaux en même temps : Mon premier baiser, cela a un goût légèrement salé, c'était peut-être la tarte aux poireaux du dîner ?**

Ils se décollèrent en se regardant.

- Oh ! Harry, dit Hermione, je t'aime moi aussi, je ne voudrais plus jamais te quitter…

- Moi non plus, répondit Harry.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Vers 1h30 du matin, ils retournèrent à la maison des Weasley et se couchèrent dans leurs lits respectifs.

La fin des vacances arriva très vite et ils furent les premiers présents au banquet de bienvenue.


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Chapitre 4**

**Le banquet**

- Hermione, Harry, Ron que faites-vous déjà là, et vous Fred et Georges et Ginny ?

- C'est une longue histoire et je pense que le professeur Dumbledore va expliquer tout cela après la cérémonie de la répartition.

- Vous avez reçu votre liste de fourniture cette année ? Il y avait tout un parchemin pour la défense contre les forces du mal...

- Je me demande qui cela va être cette année ? Un loup-garou...

Il s'interrompit quand les professeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table qui leur était réservée. Harry, Hermione et les trois frères Weasley furent stupéfaits de voir Mme Weasley s'asseoir à la table avec les autres professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore rompit le silence.

- Avant que les premières années n'entrent, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Tout d'abord, comme je vous l'ai dit à la fin de l'année dernière de, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Il va donc y avoir des changements dans l'école. Vous le savez tous, ce que veut Voldemort c'est Harry Potter. C'est pourquoi, j'ai demandé à de grands amis de longue date de veiller sur Harry et de venir vivre avec toute leur famille, qui soit dit en passant ont effectué toutes leurs études comme vous à Poudlard, près du terrain de Quidditch de l'école. D'autre part, il va y avoir du changement au niveau des professeurs. Le professeur Rogue ne sera pas beaucoup présent car il accepté une mission de la plus haute importance. Une organisation à était créer : l'Ordre du Phénix qui à pour but de protéger Harry et de mettre un terme au règne de Lord Voldemort. Tous les professeurs ainsi que des membres du ministère et de grands sorciers du monde font partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Donc, pendant les absences du professeur rogue, c'est moi qui assurerai ses cours. Le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal sera désormais assuré par le professeur Molly Weasley.

Tout le monde se regardait, surtout Harry et sa bande.

- Bon ! Puisque tout est dit quelqu'un peut-il ouvrir la porte de la salle car je suis un peu trop fatigué...

Les deux portes sourirent et le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la marche, suivie d'un troupeau de nouveaux élèves suivis eux-mêmes de près par Hagrid.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le professeur Dumbledore prononça quelques paroles sur les règles intérieures et expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué en détail aux autres.

Puis, tout le monde alla se coucher.


	6. Chapitre cinq

**Chapitre cinq**

**Les nominations surprise**

- ça fait tout de même bizarre d'aller dormir ailleurs à Poudlard quand tout le monde dort dans la tour Gryffondor, s'exclama Hermione

- Ce qui fait bizarre tout de même c'est que toute ma famille vienne manger dans la grande salle lors du déjeuner et du dîner. Dire que tous nos espoirs de prendre des responsabilités au sein du collège est réduit à néant, continua Ron.

Il fut interrompu par Mme Weasley qui accompagnait le professeur McGonagall, qui rentra et s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du canapé dans la chambre.

- Bonsoir, vous tous. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous demander. Potter, Comme vous le savez, Olivier Dubois ayant terminé ses études à Poudlard et que l'an dernier il n'y a pas eu de match de Quidditch, cela vous intéresserait-il de devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ?

- Vous... Vous êtes sérieuses, professeur ? Bégaya Harry.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Potter ? Acceptez-vous ? Répliqua McGonagall sèchement.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Quelle question professeur...

Hermione l'embrassa et resta à côté de lui.

- Très bien, il va falloir trouver un nouveau gardien. Miss Granger, après l'accident du nouveau préfet de Gryffondor et qu'il ne sera pas présent jusqu'à la fin de l'année, j'ai décidé que vous étiez la plus qualifiée pour que ce poste vous revienne.

Hermione pleurait de joie et Mme Weasley aussi. McGonagall tendit à Hermione un insigne sur lequel était gravé un '_**P**_' comme préfet. Harry en profita pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Compte tenu de la distance qui sépare la tour Gryffondor et votre chambre, Dumbledore vous a créé un Portoloin pour pouvoir vous rendre plus rapidement là-bas, expliqua McGonagall. Il faut aussi que je vous informe que Mr Malefoy a eu un petit problème dans le Poudlard express au retour l'année dernière et qu'il se trouve à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il n'en sortira que dans quelques semaines.

Ils durent tous cacher leur joie devant le professeur, mais dès qu'elle fut sortie de la maison, ils éclatèrent de rire et Mme Weasley revint dans la chambre et rigola avec eux.


End file.
